Evergreen
by Darkbluestars
Summary: Changed title from Fighting shadows to this. Harry's been missing since the car accident and everyones worried. What is this evergreen gem about? read inside and post your comments. Abandon. For now.
1. Fallen rain

A/N (Here's a story I think I'm going to finish. Usually I don't finish any of my stories, but I have a feeling about this. This is not a slash. I wouldn't know who to write one anyway. That'S really all it's not I guess, so enjoy the story.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry potter series who so lucky to be who she is.

**Pairings**: None (Not that I can think of right now.)

**Warnings**: Swearing, bloodshed, and disturbing images in the future.

**Summary**: Harry's been missing for 7 months from a car accident. when the Order finds him they worry if it's the real Harry even more. Do they even know him and what's with the girl that hangs around him? find out in the story and see how far can Harry take the pain before snapping.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fallen rain

* * *

The night was warm and the moon shines brightly as a candle in the dark. The forest 20 blocks from Privet Drive was as darker and grimmer then the human eyes. Policemen in there uniform paroling the area outside of the spooky forest. A silver van was tipped over, bashed and scratches roam on the car. The glass shards grace the green grass and blood spread across it. The police's speaker rang threw the night and sirens rung.

Far from the crystal lights of the cars a boy ran deeper into the forest. His jet black hair flowing smoothly back from the wind, baggy cloths swung back . His running threw trees and animals that where watching him freely. Harry watched the animals look back at him with there glowing eyes and wished to be free. Run or fly and have a life of choices, not life of misery or despair. The boy looked back ahead of him having his mind in check.

Twigs cracked beneath his feet. His old, worn out shoes hurting his feet. His eerie green eyes, shining from the moon behind his glasses, and his lightning scar visible to see. His name was Harry Potter.

"What's wrong Harry? Tired?" A females voice spoke up into the deep forest. Harry stopped in his tracks to feel sudden pain go threw his stomach. He grabbed his stomach to find blood wash over his hand. Harry grunted his teeth in anger. '_Damn it!_'Behind him, on the bark of a tree was a small metal object that looked like a toothpick soaked in blood, trickling down into the soil of the tree.

"Did that hurt? Oh, I'm sorry." A woman walked out of the darkness smiling at him. The woman had long wavy black hair. She wore tight black jeans with a black shirt that went down to her thighs. Her purple eyes glowed in the night air. "I'm sorry, but I don't like when people kick me In the stomach."

"You bastard." Harry said harshly.

"I've been called worse. Plus I gave you my name. Use it. " She said laughing at how Harry could be so naive.

"Okay, how about this. YOU UGLY BITCH FROM HELL, YOU SON OF A BASTARD THAT CAME OUT OF THE LORD OF DEVIL'S ASS HIMSELF! OH, Mia. How about that for you!?" Harry grunted again, but out of pain. His breathes where coming out shallow and harsh. For some reason the piercing of the wound put more damage on him then he thought. '_What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this much?_' Then his sight started to turn into a blur. Harry panicked.

Mia sneered at him in anger and as fast as a lightning she was choking Harry by one

hand pulling him up from the ground. "Now, now you shouldn't say something that's mean if you can't say anything nice." She said to him like he was a 5 year old.

"Go... to...HELL!" Harry managed out. Harry eye sight around the edges became darker and

his head felt like it was about to explode. Harry thought that he shouldn't of said that. His eye opened a little, trying to look shock of what he blabbed out of his mouth, but it failed.

"Awe... "She trailed off from Harry's screaming. Leila's two fingers where jabbed in the wound that she made with her metal picks, but as hard as he tried he couldn't scream. Tears ran down Harry's cheeks and drop on the ground. Harry managed to struggle but it gave more pain. His eyes tight shut and his hand gripping Leila's other hand that was still choking him. "What did I say about not saying anything nice?" She smiled.

Leila dug in deeper until Harry had enough air to scream into the moist air. When she let go Harry cried out of pain growing in his body. "Awe. Is the poor baby crying? Let me help you." then Harry felt another pain and another and another. Feeling sharp objects embedded inside of him, blood pour threw the wounds. Leila looked thoughtful at Harry like she had done her job.

Harry breathing was short; moaning in pain Leila looked down at Harry smiling widely at him. Rain came thundering down on Harry. Soaking his bloody body Harry looked strait ahead, his eyes in a daze. Green eyes dull of unawareness.

"Now let's see why professor wants you so badly." she whispered. Lifting him up she ran deeper into the forest. A clash of thundering and lighting showered the scene.

Harry looked back at his friends, seeing them leaving Kings Cross with there family. How he wished Sirius was alive right now. Harry held back tears that where waiting to surface. "Hurry up boy. I haven't got all day with you." a voice behind him murmured. Harry turned around to Vernon Dursley. His figure changed in the past year. He was bigger then ever. His cloths barely could tuck under his pants. "Come on. I haven't all day."

Harry took one look at where his friends where and took a step forward to the car to see only a shadow replacing Vernon. Harry stopped and just looked at what ever was near him. The shadow screeched loud and long. Harry snapped his hands to his ears and his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the noise. It felt long, to see only the back of his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes, hearing nothing but silence only to find the creature in his face. Harry screamed surprised, tripped when he back up from it.

_So slow..._

Stretching out it's hands in front of him. Harry felt stuck in place. He just looked at it as it reached for his cheeks. Harry's breathe stop feeling that this shadow would react on it.

_So cold..._

Then it put it's hand on his chest feeling it rise and fall. Harry looked at the creature in confusion. Wondering what it was doing. Then the shadow screeched so loud that Harry clenched his ears tightly. Before it vanished threw him, feeling an eerie sensation. Suddenly Harry felt weak, letting the rest of his body thud to the ground. Harry weakly looked up at the sky, seeing the fake Kings Cross station starting to become dark and then there was silence. Harry's eyes where closed filling nothing, until he felt water. The sound of the rushing waves twirled in his mind, giving him a wonderful sensation for some reason. Until he felt he was sinking. At the last minute he opened his eyes and took a deep breathe before being engulfed in it.

_Harry..._

Harry opened his eyes to see white light which was actually a room. Taking in the air he sat up slowly to find a woman at his side. Harry looked away from the women to see the whole room was white like Hogwarts infirmary.

"Hello, you're awake. Good." the women said, getting Harry's attention. "You are lucky your alive, what Mia did to you. You've only sleep for two hours" she said.

Harry looked at the women, seeing she had on a white trench coat she was likely a doctor. Harry looked around one more time to get his mind situated before saying anything. "Um, where am I? Who are you?"

The women sighed heavily, but answered anyways. "I can not tell you where you're at but I'm Doctor Kalson. You're safe here." she encouraged. Harry looked at her with suspicions. "Now you need some rest. Go to sleep for awhile and you'll know everything later." she said smiling, which reminded him of Umbridge so clearly. "Sleep." she said firmly. Harry looked at her, feeling sleepy that he didn't feel earlier. Then he saw darkness.

Dumbledore looked into the opened forest, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walked beside him. McGonagall had a worried face with a hint of nervousness. Snape looked stern and annoyance look to him. They walked pass trees and a fog covered the forest ground, the rain already gone from the night. They heard twigs snap, animals' growls, and howls.

"Um, Dumbledore? Are you sure Harry's in hear?" McGonagall whispered to the old man.

"Harry was supposed to be at the Durlsey's residents three hours ago. Mrs. Hestia was the first to watch Harry, but the Durlsey's car hasn't been driven near the house. I suspected that something went wrong." Dumbledore explained to her.

"But... but what about that fat whale that was suppose to drive Potter to the house. What happened to him and the car?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore stopped, taking a sighing breathe. "I'm afraid that's why where here. Mrs. Hestia, telling me that there was people near this forest as which there must of been an accident. She stood there until she saw Mr. Dursley carried away by a big blue and red light up car." Dumbledore confirmed.

McGonagall gasped in shocked more worry, putting her hands to her lips. "No." she whispered into her hand. "We have to find him or you know who will find him instead." she said firmly.

"Maybe he's just hiding for attention. I wouldn't pass by him if he would run away like that. He's so selfish. Making everyone run around, finding him because of his stupidity. I for one would just let him be. He would come back thinking that he will have hugs all around. Well I think..."

"Severus." said Dumbledore. "There is no need for comments such as yours." Dumbledore looked around again before sighing deeply. "I'm afraid that we'll have to have a search party. Severus, go call the order. Tell them to meet me here." and with a nod Severus vanished with a crack. "McGonagall, will have to search quickly before Voldemort figures out Harry's missing."

"Dumbledore how do we now his not at the hospital like Mr. Dursley is right now?"

"Because, Mrs. Hestia asked if they seen anyone else which they said no." he said.

"What are we going to do if we don't find him?"

"Let's see what happens next before questioning that. Shall we?"

"Yes sir."

They waited for the rest of the Order for a useless search which they wouldn't find him. Only the fallen rain knows where he vanishes to.

* * *

You like? Please review if you do or just review to comment on it. 


	2. Awaking

To remind you there are no slash, so who ever wanted one then you'll have to look somewhere else. I'm happy I made the second chapter for this story and I'm hoping my readers do too, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: A_waking_

* * *

"What if it doesn't work?" a male sitting down on a chair said.

A women stood by him looked at the glass threw mirror in front of her, mesmerized by how they got so far.

"It will. Do not question our judgment Al. I rather not snap. How long will this take?" the women asked.

"Um.." Al quickly type on his computer before pulling his glasses up to see the screen. "... It says about two more hours. What should you like me to do Kate?" When Kate looked sharply at Al he quickly shuddered '

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today Al or I would have killed you where you sit. Is that clear?" Kate said sneering down on him. Shaking deeply, he nodded, and continued typing and analyzing the computer.

"I don't think that threatening are helpers will do any good for are plans Kate." a voice said at the door. Kate spun around to find a man with cold silver eyes behind thin, small, rectangle glasses. His silver blue hair spiked up showing his one earring on his lift ear.

"Captain Drake, what are you doing here? I thought..." she was interrupted by Drake's hand, raised to silence her.

"You thought wrong then didn't you? I 'm hear to see the patient if you don't mind." he said, walking to the glass window, and seeing a table with a naked boy lying on it. Wires and machines was attached to him.

"Yes of course I don't mind sir." Kate said, bowing to her master.

For a few minutes Drake looked at the boy laying there so peaceful until he felt Kate near him which he just looked back at her. "Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything to do now?" hearing the hint she nodded and quickly rushed out the room. When she left he looked back at the boy with black hair, his face hidden by the shade of his hair. Drake pressed his hand against the glass wondering how long. "Al, who is he going to be?"

"Well, according to the data I found he's near a... Captain? It couldn't be. He's too young to be a Captain or close to it." Al stopped for a second before shaking his head in wonder. "Should we give him a guardian when he wakes up?" Al stopped to look up at Drake, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes, I think Flower would be happy to have a Captain. When he wakes up bring him to the battle arena." he said before leaving Al to his computer.

Drake walked quickly and quietly threw the halls thinking of his future training that boy to be something he wouldn't want to be in the first place, but Professor wanted someone like him, _'Why would Professor want someone that's not at a Captain's Standards yet. What is this boy?'_ Drake walked to his room to think more clearly.

"Now let's see what we got here. Emotionally well-balanced. No signs of wounds. Seems like everything's clear." Al said looking at the rest of the words. Al looked up at the boy that was still lying asleep on the metal table and at what else he had to do before this boy could wake up.

Looking at the computer again he read more, going down until there was some kind of noise around him. Confused he looked up again to find the boy sitting up looking strait at the wall on Al's left. Surprised Al looked at the data which told him he wouldn't wake up until he was finish which wasn't now. Al rushed to the only door from the room to the lab, opening It, but stopped to find the boy was looking at him. His green eyes glossed to Al's light blue eyes. The boy looked like he was about to tip over, so Al grabbed him from doing so, the cords coming off of the boy. "Wow there." Al looked at the boys face as he could, see half of his eyes closed.

"Where am I?" the boy asked. Shuddering when his feet felt cold against the tiled floor.

"You are safe here don't worry. Here, sit; let me get you some cloths." Al sat the now shaking naked boy down on the table, looking around when he went to go fetch something for him to wear.

When he came back he handed the boy some boxers, baggy black pants and a black shirt which he quickly put on. The boy looked down at himself, at his new cloths. "Your happy?"Al asked happily. Seeing the boy looked up to the man confused until he smiled at him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Now, Professor never told anyone your name which is weird, so lets have a name with that face shall we? What's your name?"

The boy looked at the smiling man closely finding any mends of him hurting him before answering his question. "My name? My name... my name is Harry... Harry Potter, sir."

"Harry, well come with me." Al said walking out the small lab, into the halls. Harry looked confused for a second, having no choice but to follow him out.

"Hold up. Tell me, where am I? Who are you? And why am I here?" Harry asked catching up to Al.

"The names Al kid. I still can't believe this kids going to be a Captain." Al whispered to himself, but Harry could hear him a tad bit.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing, seeing as you is going to be living here and even if you wanted to go you couldn't until you trained, so I could tell you." Al said looking up at the ceiling. "But, it isn't my place to tell you, so I can't really tell you then."

"Can you make up your mind please?" Harry said annoyed.

"Oh yes, well you should tell the Professor that. I guess he would be angry if I tell you know. And about the other one I can't really say. Like I said you'll have to talk to Professor." Al finished.

"Who is this Professor you talk about?" Harry wondered, turning right down the hall to who know what.

"Professor is the leader here. He commands the Captains, which command the Guardians, which Commands there little groups. That's really the only way to break it down for you."

"If you said I would be staying here that means I have to be in one of these groups? What if I don't want to stay?"

"Um, well, you should tell your trainer that once you see him. And most of the people here didn't have a choice in the matter really. "Al said, stopping at a silver door which made Harry bump into him. Saying a quick sorry, Al opened the door that looked to be a battle room. Weapons a pone weapons where on the walls, but anything else Harry was distracted by something swished in his ear.

He heard a sound that could be like a sword cutting threw air. Harry looked right to find a dagger stuck on the wall behind him. His eyes widen in shock. Harry slowly looked in front of his soon to be trainer. A man with brown hair that was long enough to put in a pony tail. His calming brown eyes pierced Harry.

"Rule number one; do not keep your guard down. Always remember that. Got that?" the man said sternly.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"My name is Cole. I'm going to be your trainer for the next 3 months while Drake will do the rest of the 6 months to train you. You will obey me for now and answer when I'm talking to you. Do you understand?" All Harry could do was nod. Still shocked at how close the dagger was to his head. "You will read 5 books a day, train for 6 hours trait, do sit- ups, push-ups, you will run laps, you will become stronger, faster, you will fill like nothing is weighing you down, not even gravity. You will learn how to fight with every kind of weapon at your disposal, even a piece of paper. You will learn magic beyond your wildest dreams. Make you immune to things you haven't even heard of in your life. Are you willing to do that? Right here, right now?"

Silence crept the room as Harry thought and he thought hard, really hard. Thinking of the possibilities of finishing Voldemort off. He could hurt, no, kill Voldemort with ease. Harry looked up at the man in front of him and smiled thoughtfully. Then Cole smiled taking a battling stance.

"Then let the training begin." he said whispered softly.

* * *

Do you like? Please tell me if you do or don't. I really appreciate if you would review.


	3. If I last through Winter

Well, you guessed it. It's the third Chapter of the story and I'm very happy with myself. I might actually finish this story, but I can't keep my hopes up right now. If I'm higher then 6 chapters and have a fair amount of reviews I will continue. So review please.

Warning: GORE! Just so you know. Also, swearing. Don't forget about swearing.

* * *

Chapter 3: If I last Through the Winter

* * *

A month later...

"STOP! YOU THERE STOP I SAY!" a man's voice screamed into the dark shadowy halls. Darker shadows rushed threw the inky marble floors following a man. The man looked back at the guards, seeing as they where ganging up on him. Then lights flashed towards the unknown person missing every time. "I SAID STOP. YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" The man ignored the many protest and turned left, passing doors a pone doors at his wake.

Soon he slid to a complete stop. Turning around finding a dozen wands pointed at him. "Show yourself." one of them said, but unknown to them he smiled disappearing into the shadows. The guards looked wide eyed at the spot where the man had vanished before there eyes. "What are we going to do?" one asked.

"None of this goes out to the public, you here me?" Silence to the hall. "DO YOU HERE ME?!"

"YES SIR!" everyone shouted in response.

A sigh echoed in the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

5 months later...

"Welcome. What a glorious day ...this is. The rules are quit simple. Last man standing lives, everyone else DIES!"

Harry looked up to see the one he hated for the pass 2 months, Sole. Harry leaned on an old wall; a gate was between him and the Battle arena. He looked between the gate to see the man he hated smile evilly holding a goblet in his hand, and the crowd screamed in excitement. "Why did I put myself into this mess?" he whispered.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" he screamed. His harsh voice echoed in the small hall where Harry stood. The gate opened with a creak. Harry jumped off the wall with his back and faced the entrance. Taking a deep breathe Harry took slow steps with his weapon in his hand and into the light.

It would be an understatement if Harry didn't changed. His green eyes darken in determination. His black hair was spiked every which way to reveal his lightning scar and his earring on his right ear; a fang shining in the sudden light. His cloths were torn, dirty, and blood rested everywhere on it. Then there was his sword that also had blood smeared on it making it dull. Harry didn't stop looking at Sole face from up top of the stadium. But for a second he laid his eyes on his Professor. His long black hair with two white lines on each side was in a pony tail. His battle armor clicked together as he shifted in his seat near Sole. Harry raised his bloody sword to him and dropped it in the sandy ground anger plastered on Harry's face.

"On the right is the finalist, Harry Potter." Louder and louder the crowd screamed. Calling his name, chanting it was more like it. "And the left is a Shadowling." people stopped and gasped at the word. On the other side of Harry the gate creaked and what came out of it made even Harry gasp.

Harry backed up for the biggest monster that came out of the gate. A shadow whizzed pass his head making his hair ruffle in the wind. Harry looked up to see a huge mass fall above him. Harry moved to late. The shadow became a solid form when it crashed into the ground. The power that held into that fall made Harry fly to the brick wall, Hard. So hard that the wall cracked and huge chunks of it fell to the ground along with him. Harry grunted in pain but quickly got up and sped right to avoid another collision from the monster. Harry slid to a stop to see what it looked like. Its huge golden armor was on its back that looked like upside down wings that where folded. There were more armor on its knee's, stomach and tail. Its yellow round eyes where blazing across the arena and its scary smile would put Sole to shame.

Harry looked down to remember he dropped his sword on the ground which properly would be broken by now. Swearing he ran to the big ditch that the big monster made and found his bloody sword broken in three. Shocked, Harry didn't know that shadowling was behind him until he heard a growl from it. Harry jumped into the air to avoid it hand swiping the spot where he was. Harry closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of the air. Facing down at the shadowling he threw a metal that slammed at its forehead. Upset, it rushed up to him.

Harry opened his eyes with calmness before shooting thunder at the dagger he threw in its forehead. Screeching in pain the Shadowling sucked in the power until it exploded in hunks of meat. Fall from the sky Harry landing silently to the ground hear loud thuds of the now decay of the monster surrounding him. Then, rain fell on him. Looking up he didn't see a black cloud in the sky. Until he notice it wasn't rain. It was blood. Black blood. Touching his skin his cloths, everywhere.

"THE WINNER..." Sole stop when he saw the hunks of flesh twitched. "Ah, it seems it's not over yet is it?" he said to the crowd. Harry was confused as to what was said until he flew forward by a mass of pressure from something. Harry yelped in surprise before going head first across the arena into the bottom wall. Dust washed over the ground and silence filled the stadium.

"How did I get myself into this?" he whispered to himself. wondering when the day will end. Grunting, he got up from the spot and took a deep breathe. Then blood trickled down his head, irritated, he had even of this.

Angry , Harry couldn't take the wait. Unleashing the rest of his power to the crowd. People around him could feel his power grow making them vomit of how strong it was. "I'm sick and tired of this shit. WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DROP DEAD!?" Harry screamed. The monster roared in response. The wind picked up the sand like a tornado. Feeling his hair wiped around, his body changing. His eyes shown black, his body radiated blood red shocking waves. When Harry couldn't take the pressure he let it go, sending red shock waves towards the shadowling. When it connected to the monster the shock waves turned an eerie green. The monster roared in pain again until it exploded into nothing but bits and pieces of flesh and blood. Panting Harry sunk to the ground to finally rest for a while. Then there was darkness.

* * *

November 15, 1996...

Remus walked into the cold streets of London, his head low, and his hands in his pockets thinking. Thinking how long it had been for Harry to be gone. How long can Remus suffer so badly. '_Sirius... Harry. How I wished to be up there where you are... with Lily and James. How I wish so much.' _Remus looked up at the sky. The blue sky and white clouds looked so innocent. It would go on when so many people have died. Still going, not stopping even if a thousand died. '_ But my heart stopped, my life stopped just for them and only them.' _Remus shut his eyes in pain. Not a pain from a dagger, but it felt like it inside. No, he felt pain that James, Lily, Sirius, and now Harry are dead, but not him. '_ I should of died, not them. They had lives, but me. I had nothing.' _

Remus looked forward, dull eyes looked pass nothing, seen nothing but shadows waiting to die in this unforsaken life. Remus was pulled out of thought when something or someone pushed him into and alley. Wide wake Remus quickly pulled out his wand from his jacket. "Who are you? What do you want?" Remus snared.

"Wow there Moony. Didn't know I scared you. I thought you would have me in opened arms, not snarling at me." a voice said sarcastically.

"How do you know that name? "Remus said confused. Remus put his wand slowly down by his side.

"Oh, now you forgot all about me? How rude, well, I remembered you Moony if that helps." the voice said.

Remus looked closely at the unknown person. Then shocked befallen Remus heart, mind, and soul. He could believe what he was hearing or seeing. "S-Sirius? Is that you? No, it can't your suppose to be dead."

"Well, I'm not. See..." Sirius pinched his cheeks. "I'm not dead."

"Then prove it. What did you say when Peter said he had no choice. No choice but serve you know who?"

"Remus..." Sirius already whispered voice vanished into Remus furious tone.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION ALREADY!"

"I said I would die. I would die for them. For Lily and James. Remus what's ..." Sirius was interrupted by Remus reaction. Remus let go of his wand feeling weak in the knees.

"Sirius, I thought... I thought you... you..." Remus buckled under himself. Sirius rushed to Remus side hearing him cry, Remus head planted on the ground, and his body shook.

"Remus what's... what's wrong?" Sirius laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You're here... You're here, but..." Remus then started to growl in anger. "BUT WHY HAVEN'T..." Remus looked up at the sky still tears washed over his face, sliding in his hair.

"What? Why haven't what? What happened when I was gone?" Remus looked across to Sirius with aguish in his eyes. "Is it Harry? What happened, is Harry alright?"

"His... his gone. I, we, don't know where he's at." Remus said softly.

Sirius leaned back as far as the wall made him end, looked at the wall across from him, shocked in all belief. Just hearing the word gone made him flinch in what? Sadness, anger, regrets. "How long?"

"6 months."

"What? I can't believe..." Sirius sighed and shuddered at the same time. Looking up at the sky with Remus; feeling snow drizzle on Remus and him. "How can this be happening." he whispered.

* * *

December 19, 1996...

Crunching noise from the snow followed two people behind them. A boy and a girl walked side by side until the boy stopped and walked pass the girl to a tree to lean his back on to. The girl just looked forward until she walked to the side of the same tree the boy was at. The girl was taller then the boy. Her long white hair matches the snow on the ground and in the air. But her blue eyes shined and stood out most of all. She carried a sword which the sheath was painted in flowers. Her cloths were elegant, but looked ready to battle.

Then there was the boy his black hair, spiked up, but laid lazily down a bit stood out in the snowy weather, snow gently falling on his head, but also his eyes. His green eyes stood out as well. Almost glittering threw a piece of his hair. His cloths looked light for the weather, wearing black shirt with sleeves and red trims at every ends, the shirt splits at the end down to his knees. His pants were also black and the trims were red. His shoes were again black, but no hint of red.

The boy bobbed his head to his mp3 player, listening to Circa Survive, In Fear and Faith. Harry looked closely at the snow fall from the sky to the ground.

"Captain Blitz, do you think we should go and you know? See your family and friends?" the girl asked quaintly.

Blitz took off his headphones, letting them hang around his neck and looking like he was thinking, still hearing the song rang out of the headphone. '_And if I last through the winter..'_

"I don't know, maybe..." Harry silence himself to hear the rest of his song for around his neck

'Congratulations_, go home now'_ Blitz sighed, getting off the tree, and putting back on his headphones. He stopped to put his hands in his pants pocket, waiting for the girl to come along. "Come on Flower." He said. Then hearing a soft note coming from his headphones. Then Harry turned it off only hearing ten words. '_It's to late. It's to late, they won't let go...' _Leaving his headphone he thought in his own little world, not noticing that he said something out loud that only Flower could hear. "Congratulations go home now."

Flower smiled at that for some reason. Following her Captain threw the winter snow. '_How Ironic. And if I last through the winter I would like to be with my Captain.' _Flower giggled at the thought.

* * *

Sirius's back. YAY! I hated when J. K. Rowling cut him out in the 5th book. So in this I brought him back to life. You like? Don't like? Tell me how do you feel? Review please and more will spill.


	4. A piano’s heart

1I hoped you liked chapter 3 because here's chapter 4. Like I said may or may not finish this story. that is the question. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: A piano's heart

* * *

A piano rung into a large room. In that large room newspapers piled up near the walls. A large baby blue statue stood at the far end, a window shined light threw the room, shadows of snow appeared in the room. The statue was of a women looking up thoughtfully, her elegant hair fell on her mid back. In her hand was a quill and the other a book. 

Under that statue was a sofa and on that sofa was Blitz. His eye's closed in peace and his hands under his head. A queen size, round bed was on the right, away from the newspapers and the piano. Flower played silently, her eyes glazed over in thought. Until the music rang louder and louder. Flowers hands banging on the piano keys. Then she stopped.

"Stopped? Then play a different tune." Flower nodded and began to play again. This time the tune was sad, but also heavenly. Blitz smiled. Behind Blitz's eyelids he felt someone else was in the room. Sighing he rolled to the side, facing away from the door. "What do you want Drake?"

"I've heard you left the castle yesterday. I hope you don't get any ideas. You know if your past..." Blitz flipped over and got up from his sofa, anger plastered on his face.

"Don't worry. They won't." feeling Blitz's emotion Flower picked up speed now feeling like a rush from being chased. "I have... an uncanny sense of... disappearing. Don't you think?" Blitz said, flopping himself back on the sofa. "My whole life's been a story... do I really want to go back?" then the music was calm, but oh so sad.

"I don't know. You tell me." Drake enlighten him.

"Just go.." Blitz finished, laying back on the sofa, closing his eyes to relax again. Drake smiled and walked out, shutting the door. Flower finally looked at the door where Drake left and sighed, then went back to the piano.

"What is it?" Blitz asked, still his eyes closed. Hearing her sigh gave him concern.

"I..." she stopped again. Looking down and then turning to her Captain in shame. "I did something wrong." Flower said. She fumbled with her hands.

Blitz looked at her in worriment. "What do you mean?"

"I... I sneaked outside and wrote a note to them, but I..." Flower stopped in shock when all the newspapers flew around in the room. "I'm sorry." she squeaked. Then everything stopped. All the papers stood still where they floated and Blitz not moving from his sofa. " I didn't mean to write it. I just thought that you should go to them. Not just hide away from them."

"I told you I will not..."

"But please... how many days have you've been gone. How many weeks, how many months, how..." she was interrupted by Blitz.

"Silence please." Blitz stood up from the sofa he laid on and looked at the floating newspaper around his room where. So many. Blitz took one that was in front of him and looked at the title.

_**Harry Potter Missing or Dead?**_

_**by: Rita Skeeters **_

Blitz let the paper fall out his hands, then the rest fell slowly, following the first. "Let's go." Blitz said walking out his room. Flower got up quickly happy and smiling while running to catch up to him. Flower stopped and turned around to get Blitz's mp3 and headphones from the arm of the sofa. She had to really run faster to catch up to him, closing the door as she ran out.

* * *

"Diagon Ally is under attack?" Sirius looked shock at Remus. Remus nodded, his breathe in short gasps. "So what are we waiting for? Lets go." 

They where sitting in the kitchen. Sirius sitting down on the seat and Remus rubbing his head and sitting across from him.

"We, Sirius you know you can't go. Dumbledore told you that." Remus announced.

"I don't care what Dumbledore said. I'm going and no ones stopping me." Sirius got up from his chair to go outside, but was blocked by Remus.

"Please don't do this Sirius. Not now. I know you feel the blame that Harry..."

"Did you find a body?" Sirius blurted. Remus looked down to the floor. "Did you find a body?"

"No, but..."

"Then how do you know he's dead? How can you be so sure?" Sirius rounded on him. "How can you lot be so sure, so positive that his dead, uh? Please if I'm wrong, correct me." Sirius looked down angry.

"We, found his wand crushed by the car and found blood and silver picks that where covered in blood. They where stuck in a tree not far from the car. I think Harry was running from someone or something. I don't think that car accident was an accident. I think it was on purpose." Remus said in a low whispered.

"What? All Dumbledore told me was that there was a car accident and Harry disappeared. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sirius said.

"Don't worry. Anyway I have to help the order fight." Remus moved to the door, but stopped when Sirius got up and gripped Remus's arm.

"Just let me fight with you. Just this once. I don't care if Dumbledore wants me in here for safety." Sirius looked at Remus, his head down again, thinking of what to do.

" But, I care." Sirius suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry Sirius. I just don't want you to die like you did back then." Sirius let go of Remus's arm, seeing him walk out of the kitchen and with a click he was out the door.

Sirius sighed and sat back down on his seat in the kitchen just thinking how he hate Dumbledore right now.

* * *

"Captain, I just want to tell you that I didn't get to any of the places. I actually dropped it and then I lost it in the snow. Then envelope was so white that I couldn't find it." Flower said. 

Blitz just kept on walking in the snow , making shoe prints in his path as Flower was too. "Don't worry about it. Well still go. I have to do something anyway." He finished, his headphones on his ears, hear the soothing music while walking on a snow day.

They where in London streets. Harry wearing the same kind of cloths he wore everyday, but the trims where different colors. Where Blitz lived was no where on the earth, but in a different universe. It was snowing as it was here, but the snow was more elegant, more whiter, so bright that you think it's like the sun. The day passed the same place where he lived too. It was just different in a way.

'_I guess it's the atmosphere and there's no pollution over there then here. The air is crisp and refreshing, while here it's, so damp, and strong.' _Blitz thought.

"Captain where here." Flower said.

Blitz looked up to see something he thought he wouldn't see in a long time. The Leaky Cauldron. He walked in and as he did it was silent that he heard. Blitz just ignored it, but Flower went behind him. Being taller then him didn't really help though.

"What can I do for you boy?" Said a man at the counter. He looked at the speaker and where he needed to go.

"Nothing that concerns you I'm sure." Blitz walked pass other people that where still watching him curiously. "Come on Flower." Flower quickly ran by him. Feeling anger rise up a little Flower looked at her Captain with a questioned look.

"Um, Captain are you alright?" Flower stood back while Blitz look at a brick wall.

"Three up... Two across... I think that's right." he whispered, trying to remember how to open. Then It wiggled and a hole got bigger and bigger until he saw the streets of Diagon Ally. He walked on, again, Flower followed.

It wasn't crowded as he remembered before, but there was a lot of people. Then everything stopped for Blitz and Flower. Having stranger cloths then theirs would make them feel uneasy. Blitz walked on until there where many popping noises. "Didn't know that Death Eaters can come here?" he said more to himself, but Flower could hear him. "Flower can you do the honors?" Flower looked at him with shock and the smiled, excited about fighting someone other then Blitz. Flowers ignored the screams that invaded the street and people running away and apparating.

"Finally I can show my Captain that I'm not here for show." Flower whispered. Flower stretched out her hand in front of her and her smiled vanished, replacing it with a sneer that didn't look right on her beautiful face. Pink petals surround Flower. When the Death Eaters notice her some of them laughed.

"What are you going to do? Petal us to death?" then the laughter grew. Flower being angry about this concentrated hard on a weapon.

"EXPAND!" Once that word left her lips the petals lined up to make a bow. The bow was tall though, almost as tall as herself. The Death Eaters gasped, but not for long.

"Kill her you morons!" what sound like Bellatrix ranged. All the Death Eaters looked at her then the girl before shooting crucio spells at her. Quick on her feet, but light moved out the way with a twirl to the right, then left, then Flower had three spells at her. If she would just stand there, turn right or left she would get hit so the only thing that she could do was jump.

How high she was made all the Death Eaters gasp and made Blitz smile. Flower pulled back on the bow's string seeing a pink arrow appeared. Flower smiled and let go. She saw how the arrow glowed into petals, then turned back to many more arrows shooting at them. But as she was in the air she saw a barrier. Shocked to find herself fighting off a sword from coming down on her, making her fall in the snow with a surprising yelp.

"FLOWER!" Blitz was starting to run when he felt someone running at him. He quickly pulled out his sword heard a cling from two swords colliding. Blitz gasped at what he saw in front of him. "Why? Why did you..."

"What? Change sides? Oh don't worry your pretty little head about it." a harsh voice told Blitz. "Now let's just finish this, shall we?" it was so quick that he didn't have time to blink when and agonizing pain shot out threw his body. Looking down he could faintly see Sole's sword embedded into his stomach. "Now, Why won't you just drop DEAD!" Sole took out is bloody sword, dripping on the white snow, and let out a huge massive wave of energy, slamming Blitz backwards strait into a building. Snow powder cleared to see Blitz's eyes where shut and coughing up blood.

"You'll have to do better then that." Blitz said.

"Good, I thought you would be dead by that. But seeing as your also a Captain I wouldn't step by thinking that you would be killed that easily." Sole finished.

"Yeah well that's me. A surprise in every turn." Blitz got up and looked at Flower, seeing her fight with Kinsu, Sole's Guardian, and on defense too. Blitz then snapped back to Sole, his sword still in his hand. "Well, I know I've been a Captain. For what? A month, but I will kill you no matter what it takes. So, you first." Blitz stood in a battling stance, ready to fight.

"I always say cockiness will get you a one way ticket to your funeral." Sole disappeared and reappeared behind Blitz. He was shocked for a second how fast Sole was, but turned around and looked up at Sole's gold eye shine back at his emerald green eyes. Now noticing how huge and husky he was. He stood about 7 feet tall while blitz stood near 6 feet. His red hair was in a pony tail and his sword looking so small to him that it reminded him of a big dog having little small teeth which really didn't look right to Blitz. Blitz was focusing on his fight when is right eye started to see red. Trying to blink it away didn't help at all.

"Aw, is the baby bleeding?" and again reminded of Bellatrix, his eyes looked back at where the Death Eaters where, but only saw Kinsu and Flower still fighting. "Don't worry that's not the least of your worries." Blitz looked at Sole with hatred, baring his teeth in anger he pushed his sword down, which Sole's sword went down also. Seeing this Sole sneered at him.

"You know... I hate when people are so fucking full of themself. Once in my life I agree with you. I hate cockiness. " Blitz lifted up his sword and his sword went into his lower stomach. Grunting in pain Sole slowly took out the sword with Blitz's hand still holding the handle. Shocked he couldn't do anything when Sole picked him by his one hand and threw him to the left wall. Blood shot out of mouth and his wounded stomach bleeding even more. Coldness washed over his body as the cold and painful wall hit his back, the pain increasing.

"Shut up." the Sole slammed Blitz in the now bloody snow. "You annoying insect." Sole let go of Blitz's hand and stomped on his back hearing a defined crunch of bones breaking.

Blitz couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he just looked left as he saw something interesting. A bird, no, not just any bird, but a phoenix flew gracefully in the chilly air. Hearing it sing, Blitz smiled. Seeing this smile come across on Blitz's face, Sole stomped harder one last time turning around to the his side and kicking him, sending him fly to a wall, and sliding on the ground motionless. Blitz closed his eyes in a blessful sleep. Hear tunes of a piano, played by Flower.

Seeing this in between Flower couldn't help say something. "CAPTAIN!" shouted Flower.

"Come on Kinsu. We have other finished business." then they where gone.

Flower staggered to her Captain's body feeling the pain that Kinsu did to her. Her body was badly bruised, long cuts grazed her skin, and her cloths barely holding together. ' _How can this happen... Captain... Captain...' _"Captain. Please say something." She was only half way there until she heard some popping noise. Flower turned around tears of sadness and anger was on her face, her bow was ready to strike if provoked.

"What happened here?" a women's voice said to the one that was in the front of the little group they had.

"I don't know Tonks. Um, miss are you alright." the leader of the group sad. Flower was now trembling in the knees. Her lips shook, tears where forming in her eyes. She couldn't take it. She ran, ignoring all the comments the people that just came had, running strait for her Captain. She stopped when she fell near her Captain side. She looked at him, seeing his hair was in his face, so she moved it out his face. '_ My Captain, My love?'_ she questioned that thought.

"Captain wake up. Wake up for me and only me. Just please wake up." her tears shed on her face, but then she heard footsteps. She turned on her back, bow ready again.

"We're not here to hurt you. We can save your friend." an old man.

"Oh, god, I can't believe a Death Eater did this. Usually they don't do these kinds of things." A man with brown and grey said. Flower lowered her bow, hearing sorrowful words from these people.

"It wasn't a death muncher , whatever you call it. They wouldn't stand a chance with him. It was... it was Captain Sole who did it. And I am going to rip his head from his body and feed it to the demons in hell." she said angrily.

"Miss..."

"Flower."

"Miss Flower, we will help save your friend, but can you also do something? Can you tell what happened?" Flower looked at them with confused and worried expressions.

'_Who are these guys?'_

* * *

did you like it? Please review. Even if it's a bad comment or a good comment. I need reviews like a zombie needing brains. 


	5. A Dark Dream

I am so sorry for the delay. Chapter 5 is up and I mad. No one reviewed. It's like I'm righting this for no reason. Someone. Please review. And check out my other one-shot.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Dark Dream

* * *

A groan came out of Blitz's lips in a still quiet room. The morning sun cascaded so bright into the room leaving no shadows to hide. Slowly rising from the unknown room he rubbed his eyes of the sleep he was in. Opening one eye he closed it at how the sun stung his sensitive eyes. Groaning again he let his hands drop on to the warm covers that covered him from the cold. Slowly he opened his eyes ignoring the stinging. For a minute he blinked to get use to the morning rays.

Looking around he got up from the bed, wincing from a pain in his stomach and his chest. He stopped, taking slow breathes. When he felt a little better he walked at a near by mirror that stretched long. Blitz looked at his reflection, seeing that he had no shirt on. Only bandages around his stomach, chest, and his boxers. Wondering who did this he lightly touch the bandages feeling a tingle sensation.

Sighing, letting his hand fall to his side he looked around finding cloths on a desk. Walking he looked at it seeing his cloths he always wear repaired and looking new he quickly put them on with a few winces when he put on his pants and shirt.

Lastly putting on his black army boots he got up from the bed and walked to the door which was opened. Seeing he was in a narrow hallway it made him remember of a house like this. '_Wait, this can't be. This can't be...' _His thoughts where interrupted by voices down stairs. Walking down the stairs, there was another small hall, but stopped when he heard a retched voice.

"FILTHY I SAY! FILTHY MUBLOODS AND MUBLOOD LOVERS! OUT I SAY OUT! OUT! OUT!" hearing the screeching noise that was definitely on the wall, behind a red dirty curtain, beside him he clamped his hands to his ears, but still hearing more and more shouting. Dizzy and angry from the screaming he could only do one thing that popped in his head.

"SHUT UP YOU HAG OR I WILL BLAST YOU IN LITTLE PIECES!" the women's voice was silent, but before he heard whimpering. Blitz took heavy breathes, but when he stopped his head spun and he staggered forward. "I shouldn't of done that." saying, groaning from the headache he received.

Hearing foot steps coming up he couldn't go anywhere. His body wouldn't cooperate with his mind, so he slid down on the near by wall and closed his eyes. Still his head swam and his body swayed side to side. He needed cool air.

"Captain?!" a familiar voice shouted by his side. Her touch made him take deep breathe, calming down. Still a little woozy Blitz got up, but leaned on the wall for balance.

"I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy. That's all." Blitz vision came back to see a worried Flower and other companies. Widens eyes flash to a man. "S-Sirius?!" in all his life, that wasn't the person he would see again. Seeing him made his throat dry up, his knees shake, and his heart stop.

Sirius looked at the boy that everyone thought was dead, seeing him look shock at seeing him from out of the veil. Seeing that he didn't have any glasses, his new cloths, and being taller, he smiled. Smiled that he could see his godson smile when he's happy, or be sad when something goes wrong. "Harry?" Oh how that felt good to say that name again without being upset.

"How? Flower? Did you..." Flower nodded at his unfinished question.

"But not everything." she complied. Then seeing her Captain cry the first time since she met him. "Captain?"

"I'm fine." but he wasn't. He wasn't fine. He was emotional. The thing he wouldn't show to anyone, not even Flower. He felt sad, shock, happy, angry, and other things he can't think of, but Sirius answered his confusing thoughts. Sirius ran up to him hugging him so tight, but not lashing on to him. Still in a confusing state, his mind swirled around in so many thoughts, emotion, that it was giving him a headache. His body not feeling of standing, slumped down, putting all his weight on Sirius, and seeing darkness...

( I will still call Harry Blitz sometimes, but not often. Also Flower will call him Captain. Reason is way at the end of this story.)

"Harry? Harry. Wake up. Molly's screaming for you to get down stairs." a voice called in Harry's sleep. Harry moan for the speaker to leave him alone receiving a laugh in return. Opening his eyes he yelped, falling out of the bed he was sleeping on a shock look in his eyes. Seeing it Sirius sighed in a fake frustration. "Did we already go threw this because I believe we did." Sirius laughed at the confusing Harry that was on the ground, still puzzled.

"Sirius?" Harry looked down at the ground. " This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. Sirius is dead..." Hearing a loud hey in the background he ignored it. "I must be dreaming. I must... OUCH!" rubbing his head he looked up again to see one of Sirius's hand in a fist.

"Now do you believe your not dreaming?" Sirius said with a smile.

"It is you." Harry smiled.

"Thanks for noticing." Sirius said. Harry smiled, but his face betrayed his lips which Sirius saw. "What's up?"

"I... I... nothing." Harry said smiling even more. "Nothing at all."

"A lot of people are asking questions. Were where you?" Sirius is face changing to worriment.

"I could say the same thing to you. Why am I here?" Harry looked around the room he was sleeping just a few minutes ago. It looked gloomy, dark and depressing. Seeing the dull stripe lines on the walls and the old furniture that where covered in dust.

"Harry you where badly injured. But seeing as you came out of very tight situations like this, I'm not surprised to see your well." Sirius face expression changed ever so slightly, drifting to the ground. Silence filled to room until looked across the room to see a sword leaning on the wall.

" I see that your skillful with a sword." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Harry got up from the floor and picked up the sword, seeing that it wasn't broken. Harry sighed to himself before looking Sirius's end. "Thanks. I, well, I think I should go." Harry whispered in the air, but Sirius heard it clearly, stopping Harry who was going out the door.

"What? You can't. Your not done healing yet. And if you do go. Where are you going to go?" He had to stop him from going away. Not seeing him for probably the rest of his life. Holding his wrist tight. "You can't. You just can't get up and go. I've missed you so much. I just... I just can't think of the rest of my life without my godson. Without you Harry." Sirius bowed his head in tears. He didn't want to lose Harry again. Not seeing a smile upon his face or to see him have a Quidditch match with his friends or hear about it.

Harry looked at Sirius's grey eyes and Sirius flashed at Harry's teary green eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry. If... If I knew you where live I wouldn't of made..." Harry drifted off. He breathed an unsteady breathe.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Sirius breathe was caught in his chest. "What did you do?" Sirius looked worried at Harry.

Harry took a calming breathe, but didn't work. The thought of not seeing Sirius again after this wasn't what he thought would happen. His bottom lip shook, trying not to cry even more. "I did something wrong. I thought that maybe if I did it then I would be at peace. But I'm not. I felt anguished and scared. No, not scared of what I did, but what I am." Harry stopped seeing as he was breaking down in front of his godfather. "Just let go. Please just let me go." Harry said softly.

"I can't let you do that Harry." Sirius said.

"Please, just...just, just please let go." Harry said again. Seeing Sirius's hand on his wrist still he hesitated for a second before deciding on what to do. "I'm sorry." Harry hair raised up like he was defying gravity and it became shorter in spikes. His eyes harden with determination. Sirius looked up at Harry. Confused, shocked, and a little bit scared. Sirius was still holding on, but It was a weak hold, letting Harry's arms fall to his side. "Im sorry. I'm truly am." even Harry's voice changed a little.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered. Harry smiled before there was an undefine white and silver flame lighting up the dull room. The light vanish, leaving Sirius at his spot, looking at the spot where Harry was. Not hearing anything around him, Molly, Remus, Moody, and Dumbledore stood near the door. They looked at the scene before them. "Sirius what happened?" Dumbledore said, the first to get out of the trance.

"He's... he's gone. He's gone. I can't believe he's gone." Sirius whispered, tears fell down his face again. Then his thoughts rested on Flower. Harry's friend. "Where's Harry's friend, Flower? Is she hear?" he asked hoping there's a small chance to get Harry back.

But Dumbledore shook his head, head bowed. "No she vanished, so we came up hear to ask Harry why, but seeing as Harry's not here then I suspect that she left with Harry." Dumbledore looked at the emotion on Sirius's face change. "Will find Harry again." Dumbledore reassured.

"I hope so. I really hope so." Sirius said.

Harry felt pain beyond belief. _He _landed on the grounds of a Castle. White snow surrounded him. '_ I shouldn't of used that. It felt like I was getting stabbed with spikes. BIG, HUGE spikes.'_ Harry moaned in pain, digging his nails in the snow, trying to get rid of the pain. Hearing a swooshing sound he turned his head to see a slightly blurry Flower. Trying to say something, but a shot of pain course threw Harry's body, Harry's screams escaped his lips.

"Captain? What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong." Flower said bending down near Harry.

"Flow...Flower... you have to... to find someone... anyone... HURRY!" Harry scream, feeling the pain increase. Still feeling Flower's presence near him he growled. "I SAID GO!" Then hearing foot steps run away. '_What the hell did Sole do to me.' _Then remembering the battle he did with him. Imagine himself fly into the air from a shock wave. '_That wasn't a shock wave. That wasn't an ordinary wave._' Harry laid there feeling waves upon waves threw his body, until he couldn't take it anymore. Passing out into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Harry opened his eyes to find himself underwater or what looked like it. He looked around seeing nothing far except darkness. Harry opened his mouth to see that he could breathe. Seeing bubbles rise to the surface. There was no fishes pass by him or sea plants below him, just seeing nothingness. Looking up he swam to get to the surface and to see where he was. But he never got up to the surface. Feeling his head become light headed Harry stopped swimming up, his body gliding back down in the water. _

_Harry..._

_Harry looked up to see a green light. Nearer and nearer it came until it was close to his face. It glowed and eerie green and appeared to be a gem, . Lifting up his hand, he was aimed to get it, but the gem flew away disappearing into the dark ocean. _

_Harry..._

_Harry closed his eyes from the light headache he had, still having it in the back of his mind. Until he felt ground, sand, underneath him. Feeling it softly press on to his back. _

_Harry wake up..._

_Then a rush of air surrounded him. The ocean gone, the sand blown away too, leaving Harry soaked. His hair clinked to the ground, and green eyes pierced the sky. Breathing a loud breathe, feeling cold air fill his lungs. _

_Clink, Clink, Clink_

_Harry looked right to hear taping noise that sounded like shoes. Coming out of the shadow was Sole, his smile danced on his face. And in his hand was a sword, but not his sword. It wasn't skinny and frail looking. It looked think, strong, and looked to be the right size for him. _

"_I'm going to kill you with this sword. And do you know who's sword this is?" Sole said, the sword was sliding on the now concrete ground, making it sound like a chalkboard. Harry just looked at him with dull eyes. " I'll tell you. It's your Great, Great Grandfather's" Sole stopped to look down at Harry's unmoving body. " and you know who's your Great, Great Grandfather. Do you?" Harry still looked forward, looking like there was no one there. "Answer me brat." said Sole before kicking him. Harry body spun like a rag doll, until he came to a complete stop on his stomach._

_Harry... Harry..._

"_Shut up! You'll won't get him until he's an empty shell." Sole looked at Harry in anger. Come here you little piss." He walked to Harry side and picked him up by the collar. "Now lets see how you like to be humiliated." _

_

* * *

_

"We have to find him Dumbledore. We just have to. Whatever that's happening isn't good. Harry told me something that didn't sound right. He said that he made a mistake or something like that. Do you have any leads?" Sirius said. The Order memberssat around a table discussing about Harry'sdisappearing act.

"I'm afraid I don't. If they left something back then we could find him somehow, but sadly we don't." Dumbledore said his twinkle eyes fading.

"When are we going to find Harry? For all we know he could be badly hurt." Sirius said.

"Hey Dumbledore look! Look!" A voice sounding like Tonks came near the door, but tripped with a yelp near the Coat rack. An object flying in the air and landing on the table with a clatter.

"What's that Tonks?" Remus asked. Tonks moan in pain before getting up from the door and sitting next to Sirius.

"I don't know really. I found it when me and the Aurors where cleaning up the damage that was made in Diagon Ally. I happened to find it where we found Harry and that girl. Speaking of them, where are they?" there where silence among the room making Tonks nervous.

"Tonks, Harry disappeared. Along with the girl." Remus said sadly.

"For real? And I really wanted to see them too. How are you going to find them?" Tonks questioned.

"Tonks where did you say you found this?" Dumbledore asked picking up the object off the table.

"Um, from where we found Harry and the girl. Why?" Tonks said, looking curiously.

"I think we might can find Harry." Dumbledore said flipping it over, the initials _H.P. _On the back.

* * *

"How is he?" A man asked the doctor. Drake leaned against the far wall looking at the patient that was breathing slowly in a watered tube. He sighed. " I didn't know it would be this serious. Blitz, why did you go. I told you not to go, but do you ever listen? No." Drake mumbled to himself when doctor Sally was tell him about the patient condition. " What was that Sally?" 

"Well, the data reads that his blood, temperature, and everything else is normal..." she trailed off at this point.

"But?"

"But, something isn't right. I checked and I checked, but there no sign of him ever waking up soon. It looks like he's being force into a coma. I don't get it. Who would do that?"

"I don't know Sally. I just don't know." Drake looked at Harry before walking out. " Tell me if anything changes alright Sally?"

" Yes sir." Sally responded, typing away at her computer.

* * *

_Harry looked up at the dark sky, his body seem lifeless as Sole carved runes into his skin with a dagger. Sole's sword dung in the ground next to him as he carved away. Harry didn't say anything. The wave that Sole put on him made him appear to be a lifeless rag doll, but in his mind, his screams filled out, trying to call out loud._

"_Don't worry it's almost over. Just a few more." As he continued, Harry felt pain, not knowing how long it was. His shirt he wore lay far away from him, leaving him bare for Sole to set the runes in place._

_The runes circled Harry's upper body like spiral stairs. They stopped at the back of Harry's neck and near his navel. Harry felt every carving on his body, searing pain intensify as Sole slowly dug into his skin, blood trailing from the side of him, producing a puddle of blood, but no noise left Harry's lips. _

" _Done. Know you'll really like this." Sole reassured, but Harry knew it wasn't good. Smearing Harry's blood on him, covering the runes, Sole spoke in a language that Harry knew was ancient Egyptian. Harry felt all a sudden pain beyond pain, but still he couldn't scream or squirm, "What? What was that? I can't hear you. You have to speak up." then Sole's hand rested on Harry's head and slowly lifted, a eerie red color gliding, following his hand. But when the last red mist that fled Harry's mind disappeared all his senses came back. Harry jerked relieved that he could move again, but also sadden that his voice carried a high pitch scream. "Music to my ears." _

_Harry curled into a ball, touching his blood that throbbed threw his body. Then his body started to change. His hair which where spiky was now long, resting down his back. Claws formed, replacing his human ones. Fangs sprouted out as he tighten them from the pain. His ears stretched out and far like a elf. Then finally his screams turned demonic like hearing a dinosaurs's yell threw their time. Then there was silence_

_Sole looked down hearing the sweet cry of his rival. He picked Harry by his long hair, hearing him wince in pain. Looking him in the face. "You know what?_ _I think I can deal with this._" _He pulled on tight; not letting him go. Harry grown. Harry opened one eye to see Sole body fading and reappearing in front of him. "What the? This can't be. I planned this for weeks." Harry then heard him sigh. "No matter. I did what I needed to be done." Until Harry's world swirl in complete darkness. _

_

* * *

_

_I am so sorry. I had other things on my mind so you know. Please review. _


	6. A Darker Body

* * *

1Thanks to the people that reviewed and I hope more will come. Enjoy the new chapter of number 6.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Darker body

* * *

Harry laid, resting on a silver, smooth boulder. Green grass circled him, and a cool breeze ruffling his black hair. He was wearing black baggy pants, white shoes, a black with a red dragon on it, and a red vest with black trims. Harry's eyes where closed and his lips smiled in a nice, peaceful nap. It's been since Harry woke up from the recovery room. Remember how that evil on of a bastard, Sole, put a Shadowling inside his body and now he's not quit human anymore. He still thinks about it every now and then, but most of all he thinks about his friends and family more then ever.

Harry sighed before sitting up, still his eyes where closed as he rubbed his already messy hair in frustration. Then Harry looked up at the cloudy blue sky, thinking as the cloud lazily moved.

Then he started to singing. (N/A: Just think of that song by aqualung: extra ordinary thing)

"Cheer up, it might never happen, no, it might never happen, we will see. As I, sit here spitting and churning, no, it's clear it's happening right now to me, make it special, for a loved one, for a stranger, peace is hard to, hard to come by, extra ordinary thing.

"Why not believe in something, some things got to be better then nothing. Just because it's the end of the beginning doesn't mean it's the beginning of the end. Falling fragile, broken busted, all for nothing. Sing my heart out for a stranger, extra ordinary thing. Sing my heart out for a stranger, extra ordinary thing."

Harry closed his eyes, started to hum the song that swam threw his head. Harry's thought ended and started on a new. Thinking of other things that where important, like training some more. Then there was aloud click near him. Opening his eyes, Harry was looking at a creature which he shouldn't of seen around the colorful and peaceful place.

A Shadowling. And it looked tough.

Harry slowly got up and dusted off his pants before looking at the black creature. It was skinny and shaped as a human, but being all black and having yellow round eyes made it easy to see it wasn't. Harry stood where his was, letting the creature go first. Smirking Harry saw the creature pounce into the air, striking at Harry.

But Harry was quicker.

Harry leaned back as the Shadowling tried to scratch him, missing by a inch. The creature instead slammed into the boulder, cracking it from the impact. Harry jumped back off the boulder, and in seconds the huge rock crumbled into dust. The Shadowling looked at it's opponent, anger crossed it's eyes as it turned a bloody red. Harry eyebrow arched in confusion. '_That's not suppose to happen.'_ he thought when the creature again attacked him, but before it could reach him a white blur jumped and pushed the Shadowling away letting it crash into the green grass.

"What took you so long? Uh, Flower?" Harry questioned.

Standing in front of Harry was his guardian Flower, smiling at one of her achievements."Sorry Captain. I bumped into someone."

"Like who? What's so important that it took you so long? You where supposed to come here a half an hour ago." Harry said. Harry walked over next to Flower and looked at the struggling to get up. "That's not a normal Shadowling Flower. It has red eyes. Never seen that before, but a Shadowling is a Shadowling. Go." that was the last word until Flower pounced on it, kicking it across the fields of grass.

Harry sighed again having time to think about the past and how he became abnormal then he was suppose to be.

Flashback 

_Harry opened his eyes as he woke from a strange dream. But when his eyes opened his eyes bulged out of shock. Harry looked around panicky. Seeing tubes and water surrounding him in a tank. Harry looked ahead, looking at the doctors run back and forth and a red light flashing. He then realized he was still in side so he started to bag on the door. Trying to scream to get anyone's attention, but felt another tube from his mouth. _

_Harry touch the machine that was attached to him before pulling it out, feeling a scrape in his throat with a grunt. Pulling it out bubbles began to rise from his nose and opened lips. Water was rushing threw him fast, but with one more breathe the glass surrounded him blasted back, glass shattered everywhere. Cool air claimed him. Feeling a cold breeze. Coughing harshly, Harry bend down. Hacking out water and blood on the floor._

_Harry slowly looked up, seeing the red flashing on and off. Harry only heard muffling as his head was throbbing uncontrollably. Shaking his head, the throbbing clear to her a louder noise and a bigger headache. Clamping his hands to his ears Harry tried to get up by his feet, but slipped back on the floor with a grunt. Looking around for something to pull him up seeing as his legs felt like a pile of jell-o. Then to his right there was a white table next to him. He shakily grabbed the table and pushed up, lifting himself from off the floor. _

"_STOP! YOU MUSTN'T MOVE CAPTAIN BLITZ STAY AND WAIT" a voice screaming over the buzzing noise . A women with a white trench coat, her long black hair going side from side as she ran away from him while everyone was screaming of warnings about something. Sitting on the table he tried to calm down from all the noise and racket. _

_Then his mind fast forward on his dream or so called dream. Harry touched his ears, his teeth, his hair, and his nails, but all where normal. But Harry stopped himself from looking down at his bare skin, but he was to curious. He looked down at himself to see what he was dreading. Markings swirled around his upper body like a Mary-go-round. Blood red made it easy to see on his pale skin. As he lightly touched it he heard a muffle scream from his right. He turned to see the same women that told him to wait drop a glass filled with water on the tile floors. A great shatter sound would been heard if it wasn't for the alarms. "BLITZ, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" the women said. Harry got off the table, but fell down again. Angry, he slowly tried to get up with the help of the black women. _

"_WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Harry screamed confused and worried sounding across his words. _

"_NEVER MIND, HERE, PUT THIS ON!" The women handed him a trench coat witch he happily obliged. "LETS GO! NOW!" she screamed again pulling on his wrist when he buttoned his trench coat. _

_As they ran they dipped and dodged nurses and guards. The red light still flashing and the alarms still wailing. Harry tried to catch up with the nurse that's dragging him. Then she stopped at his room, opening it and throwing him in the room, and closing the door behind him. Harry turned around at the only door in his room and trying to precess all the things that just happened. "What just happened?" he said to himself, shacking his head side to side. _

"_Captain, your alright." A squealing voice called out. Harry turned around to see Flower rushing over to him for a hug. "Oh, I thought the worst happened to you, but I'm glad that your safe." _

_Harry looked at Flower confused for a second before speaking. "Uh, Flower? What happened?" then add as he looked around his room. " and what happened to the alarms, the flashing lights, what's this all about, and how long have I been sleeping?" Harry was down right confused. One minute he was teleporting to the castle then wake up in a tube, not to mention he didn't have anything on. _

"_Well, there seems to be intruders inside the castle. About the alarms and lights. They are shut off here in your room to give you peace and quiet when you got better. And how long you've slept for? Near a week or so. I haven't been paying much attention with the squad to..." _

"_WHAT! To have peace and quiet? "Harry ran past Flower to one of his dressers and got out a pair on blue jeans, boxers, a black shirt, socks and white shoes. _

"_W-where you going?" Flower stuttered. _

"_I'm going to fight. Why? You have a problem with that ?" Harry snapped his fingers and the coat shimmered into the cloths he picked out. Harry walked to his bed, a black vest was laying there, so he put it on as well. As Harry walked towards the door, but Flower put herself in between him and the hallway. "What are you doing? Get out of my way." but all Flower did was shook her head no."What? What do you mean no?" _

"_I can't let you run out there." she whispered._

"_I'm your Captain and I said move." but still she stood her ground. "I SAID MOVE!" she flinch at his sudden loud voice, but other then that she did not stir. "Why?" _

"_Because Professor says so." she replied. _

"_Why would the Professor make all the Captains stay in there rooms?" _

"_No, only you." _

"_WHAT! I can't believe this. If he wanted me to stay, he might as well take away me being a captain." Harry said in confusion._

_Captain... Captain..._

_End Flashback _

"Captain, are you alright?" Flower said, getting Harry's attention.Harry shock his head resting it on Flowers face. Confused, he looked around for the strange creature, but nothing was found.

"Yeah, I'm fine. About the talk..." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah, come on. Lets sit some where else." Flowers vanishing without a trace. Harry looked back before doing the same leaving the peaceful place that Harry was happy to rest on.

* * *

"My lord we still can't find out what's..." The voice trailed into a scream of pain.

"Please, don't finish that sentence or I'll finish you." Voldemort stood up from his throne irritably as his followers stood in front of him, heads low. "I want good news, not bad. Severus!" a masked figure moved forward, it's cloak bellowing behind him as he quickly knelt down.

"Yes my lord?" Severus voice lingered into the air.

"I want you to give me news about Harry Potter and where his at right now." everyone stood still for a second not knowing what to do. "I SAID GO! NOW!" everyone snapped out of whatever that made them stay where they were. "Severus. Do not fail me or fate will not favor you. Now go." Severus nodded before disappeared with a crack. "I will find you Potter. Until it's the last I do. Sole!"

"You called?" Sole said standing near the closed door in front of him.

"Army up your creatures we're going to snuff Harry Potter out of his hole." said Voldemort. His voice sounding venomous.

"Sure thing, tell me how many?" Sole smiled at this.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea Padfoot. I really think we should reconsider this. Don't you think?" Remus asked behind the shabby man.

"No, not really." and that's when Remus sighed. They both looked everywhere for Harry, but there was no such luck as they popped up in more cities then they can count. Dumbledore found a way to find him, but there was a block on the spell, making hard to find him, so Sirius ran out of the house, as a dog, and as a human when no ones around. and tried to find his godson. Remus tagged along to keep his friend lonely and to keep an eye on Padfoot.

"We looked for months. If Harry wanted to be found wouldn't you think he would be here besides us trying to find him?" Remus suggested.

Sirius sighed.

"You know I will not rest until I find Harry."

"But you know that where not going to rest as Harry runs only Merlin knows where."

"If I needed a speech I would of staid at Molly's house and listen to her complaining and moping like the rest of the Weasleys. But do you see me? No. I don't think so." Sirius grumbled.

"But still do you..."

" Please try no to piss me off right now. I'm not in the mood." Sirius walked passed Remus and they climbed a grass of field.

"Sirius..."

"Lets just go Moony." Sirius said walking even farther away from him.

* * *

"Captain, that's what you feel? Alone?" Flower asked. Flower and Harry sat down at his bed.

"Yeah, I've been doing a secret case behind your back. I didn't want to tell you that because I thought that would make you get mad." Harry looked at the bid statue of the women in deep thought. " I just thought that in the past few months I've been, how should you say, distracted." Then Flower looked at Harry in a strange way. "Okay, okay, I've been ignoring you and I'm sorry. I should of told you. I'm sorry." Harry finished with looking at his hands and feet.

"Don't worry I'm not mad." Flower explained. "What is it?"

"It's about sole." he said getting up from

"And?" Flower encouraged.

Harry got up and sighed. "And the Captains and I have been searching for him, but no such luck." Harry responded. He turned around. A little worried. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah. I've been working a lot anyway. Don't be worried so much. I have lots more to do after this." Flower got up from Harry's bed and stood in front of him. "Is that what you wanted to say to me or is there more?"

"Yeah...no." Harry sighed, putting his hand threw his hair.

"Your sighing a lot lately. Aren't you?"

Harry laughed before looking up at his skylight. The sun shining ever so brightly."I think I'm going back." Harry said.

"What do you mean 'going back'?"

"Going back. On Earth. I've been training since that incident a few months ago. I've became stronger then I was before..."

"Know what? You're leaving and leaving me here. YOU KNOW I CAN'T LEAVE ANY MORE! And you, the Professor said that you're forbidden to go out of this world. If you do. If you came back here you're going to be punished." Flower said, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Who said I was coming back?"

"WHAT?!"

Harry walked to the piano pushing down threw high keys in anguish. "I can't stay here as Sole and Voldemort is controlling the human race down there. I have to go. You know that. I know that. Hell, everyone does. If you think I'm going to stay here, locked up, only to train day in and day out, then you don't know me that well."

"Then, what? You're going to just leave me here as you gallivanting around?"

"You know you don't have to stay here Flower." Harry said softly.

"You know I can't do that. I rather stay here and know that you're out there somewhere, then to die. You know very well that if I disobey the Professor then he'll kill me. Turn me back to what I was. A flower and then break apart into petals. Do you want that?" Flower tears rushed even faster as she waited for his response, but this wasn't the response she was looking for.

He turned around again to Flower. "If you 're not coming with me, then, I suggest you can stay on this fucking forsaking place."

"What's wrong with you? You where happy just a minute ago and next you're bitting my head off. Why's that?" Flower said, a confused emotion plastered on her face. She stepped again in front of him.

"RIGHT KNOW I DON'T FEEL IN THE MOOD TO FUCKING TALK! I think you should leave."

"Can't you hear yourself saying this? This is not you. That, that mark is doing this to you." Trying to show him, her hand was about to touch his abdomen, but Harry grabbed her wrist tight, making Flower wince.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He said fuming. His words came out harsh and cruel.

"Then let go of me." tried pulling away from him but it didn't work. The second time he let go. "I think it's better for you to cool down. Don't you think?" Flower gave him one last look before leaving from his room.

Harry looked at the space where Flower stood at. His mind was clouded with many things, making his own face plastered with confusion. '_What's happening to me?_' Harry looked bewilder for a second before suddenly feeling pain rise inside his body. Harry wanted to scream out in pain, but all that came out was a choking noise. '_What's wrong with me?' _Harry staggered before falling to his knees. His breathing became gasping and he shook as a wave of pain sky rocketed threw out his body. Harry was trying to get up, but to no avail. Harry could feel threw the pain that it was more in his upper body then ever.

Harry shakily pulled up his shirt and vest to see the red runes glowed more of a bloody red, like it's just been carved. Pulling it down Harry felt another wave and this time he screamed. Spasms repeatedly appeared as Harry clawed the ground. He further to the ground feeling the cold press a pone his stomach, but it didn't go away. Harry closed his eyes, trying to go threw the pain. Then there was a electrifying pain circling around his body. He screamed one last time before slumping to the ground.

If he could see what was happening to him he would of saw his eyes flashing black and black clouded wings appeared and vanished like a bad television screen.

* * *

You like? I liked writing it if you do. Review and I write. Isn't that a good deal? Anyway, see you next chapter. Yes next chapter. I know a lot of people read it, but not review it. I think. You all are going to make me do the review dance. I don't think you want me to do that. I know I don't. Anyway see yeh. 


	7. Fighting on all odds

Thank you for review the hope you keep up with it. So hears the 7 chapter. Sorry it took so long I was reading other stories. Here you go then.

* * *

Chapter 7: Fighting on all odds

* * *

Harry sat lazily on the floor, hearing thunder; rain drizzling down the skylight. The room was pitch black until lighting flashed down at his still body. His body suddenly shook by the cold air washing over him ever so lightly. He never stopped looking strait ahead. Dull green eyes; a glow lingered in his room. Harry took a shaky breathe, letting his eyes trail off to the dark cloudy sky. Moving only his hand, he examined it carefully in front of him. Seeing every little details of his shaking hand. Trying to see it there was something wrong.

'_What's inside of me that Sole put in?'_ Harry thought so deeply.

Harry put his hand down slowly, seeing if something would happen when he took his eyes off of it. Putting it to his side he cleared his throat. Grunting, Harry got up from the floor and the brushed off invisible dust with his hands. Lighting struck the air outside, letting Harry see a flash of silver that was sailing towards his head.

Seeing this, he quickly ducked, hearing a swishing noise then hearing a thud as the object dug in the wall behind him. Looking up, he stood tall and firm to see a hooded figure in the room holding a dagger in one in the hand.

"Well, I see you've learn a lot for a your age, but still I see weakness." the figure walked a little closer until he was 2 feet from him.

Harry grunted, not really caring about this person even though he knew who that person was. "What fo you want, Cole? So bored you have to come here and bother me?" Harry looked at Cole in the eyes. Brown and Green met.

A giggle noise fused with the roar of thunder, interrupting their silent talk. "Aww, Blitz, no time, no see. Do you like this wonderful day?" There was a click of the lights turning on. Harry hissed at the bright light blinding him for a second before he could see the light up the room. "Did I hurt you? My poor, poor Blitz. What a shame..." then she was cut off by Cole harsh words.

"Mai, I dare say that you are in no position to coo someone in your stats." Mai ignored him when he was done his talking, looking back at Harry only to find him a inch away from her. She gasped and back a step. Then she smiled.

"It looks like someone learned a few tricks in there book of talent you call a brain. How cute. What else do you know?" Mai giggled again, but stopped when Harry face had anger written all over it.

"I suggest you don't be so cocky. I so despise cockiness. Don't you?" Harry green eyes flashed black, but no one noticed.

"Fair enough. I dare say you haven't the slightest talent to really defeat me, but... I have a proposal to make for you. I challenge you into a duel toady and to smother, how should I say, my flames of cockiness. Don't you think?" Mai said this while her finger twirl into Harry black locks. Harry moved his head to the side with revulsion.

"I advise you to take your hand out my hair. And yes I accept, on one condition. You stay away from me until the battle. Got it." Harry couldn't place what sound it was that was coming out of Mai's mouth. Like a groan or a grunt.

"You are such a tease. You know that? Alright, I accept your request. For know. I'm sorry, but I can't get away from you so long. It makes me itch for some love'n." To make her point she turn Harry's head and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Letting go ever so quickly she walked out with a smile on her face.

Harry stood there shock as ever. Still looking at the spot where Mai was just standing. Harry turned around to Cole to see him trying so hard not to laugh and roll on the floor. "Did you just see that or Mai's getting more insane then I like to hope?"

"Oh, now you see me. For a minute there I thought I was invisible. Don't worry. What Mai did is a sign that she likes you." couldn't hold it for long, Cole bursted out laughing, and holding his stomach. "Like I said, don't worry kid. Just be happy that she wasn't happy."

"You mean angry right? You mean angry? If she's happy she wouldn't of did what she did. Right?" Harry eyes followed Cole's movement as he walked out Harry's room. "Right?"

"Let just say that Mai likes to do opposite day, everyday." then Cole left, laughing even more, but before the door closed Harry could hear Cole's voice rang out in the hallway. "I am so telling the rest of the Captains about this." then hearing nothing, but his thoughts of confusion and anger.

* * *

"Sirius, I think we should rest. We've been walking since daybreak. Let's have a break and then we can..." Remus was cut off but Sirius angrily walking up the hill, grumbling as he stomped hard on the cold snowy ground.

"We can't just stop now. If we do then we might miss Harry. We can't just give up. We have to..." then he was cut off by Remus tired voice.

"Who said we're giving up? If we go on like this I don't think we are going to make it. We're almost running out supplies and then what? Transfigure snow into food? Sorry, but I don't think it's going to work. And besides, we don't even know where Harry is." Remus moved to the side to make room for Sirius. "Here, sit." Sirius stopped in his track where the road curved right and he was at the edge.

"Maybe your right. I just can't think how this happened. One minute Harry sleeping in a old room in the headquarters and now, his off somewhere we don't even know. He could be on another plant, universe and we wouldn't even know it."

Sirius was about to walk back where Remus sat, but suddenly there was cracking noises. Sirius looked down to see definite line of cracks forming in front of his feet. Sirius was about to move, but the platform he was on caved under him. Remus saw this, racing towards Sirius with his wand out the spell forming in his lips. Remus stopped at the broken edge to see Sirius holding on ice and on the side of the mountain.

"Sirius hold one." Remus aimed down at Sirius body.

"Easy for you to say." Sirius said, slowly slipping.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Remus felt a little tug at his wand as Sirius was pulled up from the side of the mountain. Feeling Sirius flailing around Remus grunted at the weight. "Stop moving Sirius. If you keep up your going to make me drop you."

Sirius stopped moving when he heard Remus. "You wouldn't."

"Try me. It's hard when someone is moving while they have the spell on them. That's why we used objects when we where younger." Remus explained. Finally hoisting Sirius up from the edge they let out a sigh of relief.

"Note to self: don't walk on edge of mountains, cliffs, or anything that you can't see the bottom of." Sirius murmured. Remus heard, laughing softly as Sirius said it wasn't funny.

"Come on. Let's go find Harry." Remus got up and grabbed Sirius's hand pulling him up from the cold ground. When they turned around to startup the mountain they saw something or should they say someone in front of them.

A black figure, cloaked in shadow. It's yellow eyes where the only things that had and define features. Sirius was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

when the figured spoke it's voice hung in the air, sweet, but like an angry demon waiting for a prey to feed on. "I am someone that can help you on your quest to find the wielder." the figure waited, seeming that the unknown person was done.

"What do you me? What wielder?" Remus asked wondering if the person ro thing was talking about the same person that they were looking for.

"The wielder to claim this." the figure cloak opened to find a hand, but not any hand and dragon like hand. Blue and green scales molded, making it look like it was meant for the sea. Instead of nails the person had black claws. Sharp and shining in the afternoon sun and in that hand was a green jewel. Shining more then the figures scales and claws. It reminded then of Harry's emerald eyes. "This will take you to what you seek. Just take it and you will find that person." the figure reached out it's dragon hand in front of Remus and Sirius.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Sirius blurted.

"You don't." the person simply said.

Sirius looked back Remus for any suggestions only to get the same result of him looking back at Sirius. They both shrugged their shoulders and nodded their heads before walking up to the person, but Remus stopped looking into the dark hood of a stranger.

"Before we go. What's your name?"

Feeling that it smiled, it gave one word before Remus touched the emerald gem. "Monica." then their surroundings swirled around only seeing wisp of air gathering towards them. There body feeling as they where out of breathe, but that feeling came to a subsiding. Remus and Sirius opened their eyes and not know they were closed, but forgotten it quickly. As the wisping of the air long gone and their surroundings cleared as day light, they saw a beautiful castle in front of them. Gasping, they took a step back to look at more of it's beauty.

The place looked like it rain. The grass had the right shades of green, like a perfectionist made it by paint as the wind wept it in the light breeze. The grounds around the castle was spectacular. As trees laid in the right places, dripping water drops, and a round lake sparkled in the bright sun. Clear of any bacteria or mold, seeing the bottom and colorful fishes of all sides swimming side to side like a snake in wet grass. Birds chirped, seeming like they were singing their own melody. But the castle, the castle was magnificent. The castle's bricks looked new and the window shined as they looked polished from top to bottom, leaving no dust behind. Seeing as the sun made the glass shine like a diamond. Four towers stretched each corner of the castle, but behind it looked like there was a giant dome, looking like it was from the Greece.

Remus tugged Sirius's arm roughly forward, seeing him fall behind Remus, but Remus didn't let go, so he wouldn't fall with him. Dragging him on the green grass Remus told Sirius to stop play around. Sirius looked up from Remus when he stopped, got up, dusting dirt from his heavy cloths. Giving Remus a glare, Sirius walked, following Remus to the castle entrance. Taking about five minutes they stopped at the large oak wooden door.

"So, you think we're going to find Harry here, eh?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I don't know, but I hope so. If not I think we should just take a rest here and asked if they know where he is." Remus responded, looking up and down the door.

"Well, that's a good plan. I was thinking we could bust in there, find Harry, if not, get answers , if not that, who's ever there, they can get the hard way..."

"Hard way of what? We don't even know where we are. They can be dark wizards in there and we can get shot by millions of spells and curses and what? You're going to shrug it off and tell them where Harry is? I really think that's the stupidest plan I have ever heard of, besides that plan you had back then about running in the old ruin house to see if there were any more death eaters in it, making me the one to do it and guess what, they were." Remus said this, his glare even more fiercer.

"You. Will. Not. Let. That. Go will you?" Sirius said shaking his head.

"Let's just go. The sooner we find Harry, the sooner we can go." Remus said, pushing the door opened as it creaked loudly in the air. Letting them in with almost most opened arms.

* * *

Harry walked back at his favorite and only sofa, feeling a little happier then he was before. Looking up from his skylight he saw the rain stopped without him knowing it. '_Strange.'_ Harry thought. Harry was about to lay down on his sofa when he saw a not of the arm of it. Picking it up he flipped it back and forth for a name, but no one's name touched the front or back of the envelope. Opening it he read it silently. His face changing to confused, to annoyance. Putting it down, Harry sighed, pushing his hair back, making it protest back by being even messier then it was, before throwing it on the sofa, walking out of his room with a some what of a down feeling.

Slowly the note fell on the sofa, right side up it said:

_Dear Blitz, _

_Professor wants to meet you after the duel with Captain Mai. Do not forget or you will be punished. Another note, do not leave this castle. Professor knows all. So I suggest you don't upset my Professor. _

_Signed by Professor's Guardian,_

_T _

Harry Grumbled around the hall until he bumped into Flower. "Sorry Flower, didn't see you."

Flower smiled at him before saying anything. "Oh, now you calmed down? Well, that's great, but don't scary me like that."

"Scare? You? I scared you?" Harry looked down at the floor not saying anything else, worrying Flower deeply.

"Harry? Are you..."

"What do you think?" Harry asked, his head shot up so quickly that Flower jumped. "When I became different; changed when I came back? Are you sure this mark; this, this curse that Sole put on me actually powerful? Powerful that..."

"Harry, to tell you the truth I really don't know. If I knew what was going on with you then I could probably help you..." Then she trailed off for a second. "Maybe you should concentrate on the duel first then this. One step at a time. Okay?" Flower looked at Harry for a good answer.

"Yeah. Thanks Flower. For everything." Harry said with a smile that day.

"Your welcome. I should go and get a seat. You know how crowded it is over there."

"Yeah, see around." Harry said, seeing Flower walking the opposite way. Harry took a deep breathe, then walked again in the halls. Harry walked thinking back on Mai. His thoughts on her the first time he met her wasn't good. Remembering how he got here made him laugh a little.

_Flashback _

_Harry sighed as he put his trunk in the back of the car. Slamming it, Uncle Vernon snared at Harry and saying don't do it a again before getting in the car and thought in his mind quickly that he was happy that Hedwig was flying to the Dursley's house. Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes remembering that Uncle Vernon angry face. He walked sluggishly into the car, closing the door quiet as possible without his uncle getting even more angrier which was a success, then putting on his seat belt. _

_Harry heard his Uncle grumble and mumble about stupid freaks and trying to control his and his families life, then hearing the turn and the roar of the car starting. Not hearing Uncle's low talking about Harry's friends, his thoughts raced near the end of school year. Going to the Ministry of Magic to find it no Sirius and no Voldemort. Remembering how he got his friends hurt, making the Order come rescue them, just to get Sirius, Harry's godfather, killed. Harry shut his eyes tight, roughly throwing back the memory to the back of his head. _

'_Don't think about it. It's over. Just don't think about it.' Harry chanted those words, but every word he says the memory popped all of a sudden in front of his mind. Sighing miserably, Harry shed a tear, just letting the memory flush his mind. Sniffing softly, so Uncle Vernon couldn't hear, he looked to his side of the window which was the lift he looked to see it was raining, dark and the head light s flashed as the car sped pass them. _

_Thinking that the world will keep on going, not letting anything stop it in it's track. Harry stopped looking out the window and try to see what time it was. Try, being the key word. Uncle Vernon was so big he could see the time pass his Uncle fat. Sighing he again Harry put his elbow on the door no really looking at anything. _

_But any thoughts Harry was about to think had to wait as Vernon swerved right. Harry yelp in surprise, trying to hold on to something, but failing miserably. The car went off the road with a squeak into a ditch making it tip over, but when the car hit the ditch the impact shattered the windows. Then, with a final squeak, it stopped. _

_In a few minutes it was silent. Only for the rain falling down. Harry slowly opened his eyes only to groan in pain. 'What the heck hit me? A hippogriff?' Harry groan again and holding his head. For a few minutes it was like this until his head wasn't spinning. But he still couldn't see because his glasses weren't on him. _

"_Great. Just great. This was not how I wanted my summer to end." Harry squinted, trying to looking around. Feeling lightheaded he guessed that he was upside down. Harry winced as a shot of pain went soaring up and down his right arm as he tried to find the seat belt. Hearing the click of the seat belt's release Harry roughly fell down the rest of the way. Harry closed his eyes in pain as he hit his head on the roof of the car._

_Gasping, his mind at ease and not tight , like someone stuffed his head with weights. Feeling the back of his head he could feeling sticky substance. Pulling his hand in front of him he could barely see what it was, so dreading of what he was about to do he licked it, and his thoughts matched what it was. Harry spat it out. Blood. The copper taste still lingered in his mouth. _

_For a minute or so he stay like that, getting his baring strait. Taking a deep breathe Harry slowly got up, but dropped down. Swearing, his thoughts were back at his right arm. Turning to the side he felt a object graze his hair. He picked it up and thanking Merlin as he put on his glasses. Looking threw them they where a little scratched up, but could still see in them. _

_But suddenly the car rattle and quaked. Lifting up in the air, Harry stopped in his track. But the car moan and groan in protest before It exploded. Not like a regular one. Like someone took the car piece by piece. Harry seeing this with his own eyes saw every piece floating for a second, then reattached it, leaving Harry floating in the air. Looking in front of him he could see a shadowy figure holding it's hand up. It's hand aiming at him. Then their hand moved lift in a swift motion. _

_Harry was confused until he too went the way the dark figure moved their hand, making him roughly hit a tree with a hiss. Harry was about to slip onto the ground , but he was pushed back up by the figure. Wincing again, Harry's head wound sting even more. _

"_I finally have you alone. Aw did I hurt you? To bad. Oh wait I didn't tell you my name. The names Mai." A women voice called out._ _Her movements were cat like and her lift hand caressed Harry's cheek._ _With disgust Harry tried to move his head away from her touch. Harry opened his eyes looking back at the dark figure. "Know hold still and every things going to be alright." Before the Mai could do anything Harry had strength to kick her in the stomach. _

_Doubling over she let go with a grunt of pain. Harry looked at her for a second before running deeper in to a near by forest. Not looking back. _

_Blitz... Blitz..._

_Flashback ended _

"Blitz? Can you hear me?" Harry shook his head, shaking off the memory. Looking left to the voice. Standing there was Mai. Her hand on her right hip and a worried face he could see from her. "Are you alright? Do you what a kiss again to make you feel better?" Mai smiled coming closer towards him. She stopped close enough for Harry's hand to reach Mai.

"What? What do you want? Didn't I say don't come to me before the duel?" Harry looked at her, but not really at her per say because she came closer and closer to him with out knowing. When noticed that Mai was close to him that he can smell her strawberry and cream perfume he stepped back, but stopped as the wall prevented him to go back any further.

"And didn't I say that I can't make promises. That your to hot to go away from." she said this taking the distance away from both of them. She was close now that Harry can smell her fruity breathe warming his lips.

"Mai, I really don't.." but didn't finished it because Mai captured Harry lips. Moaning, Mai took his hair into her hands, and breathing sharply threw her nostrils.

But Harry's eyes widen in shock. Then something inside of Harry that make him want to be disgusted of himself. He like it. Trying to keep his mind focus he was about to push her off her until his eyes trailed behind her. To figures stood there wide eyes and all. Words was spoken, then there was a flash of light coming towards them. Knowing that Mai isn't dump enough to drop down by a spell. Right before it would hit Mai, Mai arm let go of Harry's hair and grabbed the red light in her palm, scowling at the person who did it.

Harry looked at the two people and he couldn't believe who it was. With a shaky voice Harry spoke up. "Sirius? Remus? How? How did you get here?" they didn't answered as they too where shocked at how Mai caught the spell. A stupify spell to be exact. Harry was about to ask again when he saw Mai aiming for them. Having a quick answer he moved in front of her facing her. "Mai don't. I can handle it. Okay?" Harry said this holding the red ball in her hand and absorbing it. "Don't hurt them." Mai took her eyes off of the two and looked into Harry's eyes, then smiled.

"I tell you what... I let them go. And not going to hurt them. In exchange for to..." she said this low so only Harry can here it . Harry face turned to a shock. Looking like she was crazy. Harry looked back for a second before sighing, then nodding. Mai giggled then walked off swaying her hips side to side.

Harry turned around to see the shocking faces of his godfather and somewhat uncle. Thinking inside his head he sighed and then moaned in anger. '_I can't believe this is happening to me. My life can't even be abnormal, no, it has to be over the top. What am I going to do?_'

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but I was reading other stories again, I hope you liked it. Please review and I write some more. And thank you who reviewed already. I appreciate it. And that's pretty much it. 


End file.
